station6fandomcom-20200215-history
Postal Facility Fires
First Arriving Engine Company * Approach scene cautiously, position apparatus appropriately, and consider attaching to water supply, especially if smoke is showing. * Transmit a brief initial report of conditions on arrival. If water supply is not established, relay information to the next arriving engine company. * Declare working incident if appropriate. * Assess incident priorities and identify potential problems. * Choose a command option and implement. * Choose an attack mode and implement based upon problems identified. * Stretch an initial 1-3/4” attack line to protect occupants and egress paths first if risk assessment permits entry. * Advise 2nd due engine to stretch a back-up line of at least the same size. * Coordinate attack and search patterns with 2nd due engine. * Coordinate attack, search and ventilation operations with the truck company(s). * For defensive operations consider 2-1/2” hose lines and solid streams applied to exposures. * If buildings are set back from the roadway, consider utilizing 2-1/2” lines supplying 1-3/4” attack lines on gated wyes. Allow adequate 1-3/4” line for interior operations. * If equipped with an aerial device, position in most advantageous location for aerial operations, otherwise consider placement of incoming truck company. * Federal guidelines require Postal Inspector participation in securing and salvage of mail as well as during the investigation. Efforts shall be directed toward early salvage of mail. * Deny entry to all unauthorized persons not affiliated with postal authorities until scene is turned over to the Postal Inspector, the Postmaster, or his representative. In the case of non-USPS facilities, this person would be the Facility Manager or his representative. Second Arriving Engine Company * Check into incident management system, establish command if not already completed. * Establish water supply if not already completed. * Locate and tie in to the fire department connection if not already completed. * Position apparatus for tactical operations. If aerial equipped, consider the following: # Rescue # Exposure protection # Attack support * Report to Command for additional tasks. These may include one or more of the following: # Building evacuation # RIT (Mandatory if not already established) # Lay additional supply lines # Use attack lines from the first engine company # Assist the first company with their lines # Perform search and rescue # Perform truck company functions, (rescue, ventilation, forcible entry, etc.) # Perform other tasks as required by the Incident Commander. Third Arriving Engine Company with medic * Stage and wait for assignment from Command. * Identify secondary water supplies. Consider alternate approach to the scene and access to the rear of the building. * Position apparatus for tactical operations. If aerial equipped, consider the following: # Rescue # Aerial Ladder Operations / Exposure protection # Attack support Note: Medic unit should be staged away from the scene, parked in the direction leaving the scene. * Report to Command for additional assignments. These may include one or more of the following: # RIT (Mandatory if not already established). # Building evacuation # Lay additional supply lines and supply FDC if indicated. # Establish attack lines/ back up lines / exposure lines. # Provide relay pumping operation. # Perform search and rescue. # Perform truck company functions (rescue, ventilation, forcible entry, etc.). # Provide Rehab. # Perform other tasks as required by the Incident Commander. First Due Truck Company * Position aerial for tactical operations; consider the following: # Rescue # Exposure protection # Attack support * Unless ordered otherwise, raise the aerial from the bed in preparation for use while the Company Officer checks in to Command. * Report to Incident Command for assignment, this may include one or more of the following: # Search and Rescue (T-6A) ## above fire ## adjoining fire floor units/rooms ## additional floors above the fire ## other areas as needed to accomplish tactical priorities # Forcible Entry – all doors (T-6B) # Ventilation (T-6B) * Also Consider: # Ground Ladders (egress/escape, roof) # Utility Control (including water, gas, or electric as necessary) # Salvage / Overhaul # Emergency shoring of structural components # Other tasks as indicated by the incident commander.